


“Dandelion”

by KHansen



Series: Blossoms in Their Bouquet [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Ballad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/pseuds/KHansen
Summary: When Jaskier rescues a winery from the threat of a nesting cockatrice, the winery’s bard writes a ballad immortalizing his bravery.
Series: Blossoms in Their Bouquet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	“Dandelion”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ballad that is written by a bard and referenced in my story Spring Crocuses.
> 
> Enjoy!

Often times we find ourselves, wandering to and fro,  
Unwitting of the threats above or of dangers down below.  
The grasses they are waving, alongside as we walk,  
They’re dotted with yellow tufts that sit atop green stalks.

As the weather warms, and spring does turn to summer.  
The dandelions whisper and change their yellow color.  
The grapes ripen and fatten, weighing down their vines,  
It’s up to vinos to pluck them and then change them into wines!

It’s such a treat when they finish fermenting in the dark,  
Moved from barrels of oak to bottles of green then corked.  
But something lurking down below hindered the vino’s pattern,  
A cockatrice that’s nesting four has roosted in the cellar!

Oh there’s a man of dandelions, with eyes so bright and blue,  
He heard of our plight and wanted to help, his heart was guided true.  
With a silver sword upon his hip and a mean glint in his eye,  
The man set out upon the path to come help us not die!

The vino gave a shout of alarm which startled the mighty beast,  
The monster screamed and the vino ran lest he become a feast.  
He called out for a Witcher, but none could come to aid.  
All hope was lost for the vino, until a man came and said,

“Hello my name is Jaskier, I’m here to help you out  
I heard you have a problem and your wines could turn to stout  
If a beast that guards them isn’t slain, which I can surely do  
But you’ll need to allow a man like me to come to the aid of you!”

The vino turned his weepy eyes unto the man above,  
Whose hair was the color of dandelions and voice was like a dove.  
The vino nodded and stood and said, “Please help us, sir, or we’ll be dead…”  
The man gave him a gentle grin then demanded they let him in!

Oh, there’s a man of dandelions, with eyes so bright and blue,  
He saved our wine from certain doom, he saved both me and you.  
A Jaskier that can’t be bent, a buttercup that can’t be trod,  
His sword swung true and next we knew...

That cockatrice was done and gone!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for my work to be shared or reposted to any other website other than as a weblink to this Archive of Our Own URL with credit given to me.


End file.
